wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
FEISAR
Federal European Industrial Science and Research (commonly known as FEISAR) are an Anti-Gravity racing team representing the European Federation. They are one of only two teams to have been featured in every game in the series, the other being Auricom. As such, they are one of the most recognized teams in the series. History In 2036, twelve years since the closure of the World Anti-Gravity Research Congress, the European Federation financed and formed the Federal European Industrial Science and Research. This organization was formed to replace the preceding Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Research, which was retired at the same year. In 2042, when the Foundation folded, Anti-Gravity Systems, the commercial arm of the Foundation, relocated to Japan. As a result, Europe was left without an anti-gravity research organization, and an AG racing team. To fill this gap, FEISAR turned into Europe's primary anti-gravity research organization, and was able to employ several former members of AG Systems to form an AG racing team and develop a new craft. The design would meet a completely different design principle from the other three teams' chassis, and the focus would be to improve maneuverability and overall acceleration at the cost of top speed, hoping to catch the others on technical circuits. Their progress in AG racing was hindered, however, by the inability for the member nations of FEISAR's board to decide on a single HQ, leaving FEISAR bound by contract to move between all their 12 individual HQs in a single year. This negatively impacted their performance in AG racing. Time and time again, the team were left in the trail of their much more successful rivals AG Systems and Qirex, and even newcomers of the F7200 League, such as Goteki 45 and Assegai. As such, the FEISAR team always languished at the bottom in every season. Because of this, FEISAR had always been regarded as underdogs that are really unlikely to win any single season. This was evident overtime, as they were still unable to score any single gold medal. If there is a cause of the FEISAR team's constant poor performance, it's certainly their craft's lack of top-end that seemingly tends to prevent them from becoming a considerable contender. Despite this, FEISAR are highly praised by racing communities for bringing through some of the most proficient pilots in AG racing thanks to their craft's ease of control. Besides, FEISAR also appear to be much more popular among both the media and AG racing fans than the other teams. This is how FEISAR keep existing in professional AG racing, despite their usually terrible performance there. In the F9000 League, FEISAR were able to construct a craft capable of keeping up with the majority of other teams while retaining the ease of control, and able to sign Daniel Johnson as the lead pilot for a record sum. This made them able to win several races throughout the entire league, eventually matching Piranha and Xios with those wins. This made the F9000 League the most successful period in the team's history. This was also the time the FEISAR team's performance reached its peak, being much better than usual. Unfortunately, this success was short lived – The F9000 International Federation of Anti-Gravity Racing (under jurisdiction of Overtel Corporation since the early 2130s) fell apart when its widespread corruption was exposed during the 2170 season. FEISAR quickly left the racing scene under the protection of its member nations, and worked in secret on anti-gravity applications in the hopes that they would be able to race again. In 2197, FEISAR returned to the professional AG racing, joining the FX300 League, with their new ship that had, as always, shown such impressive maneuverability. Despite this, along with the advantageous fact that there were more technical circuits than before, FEISAR were unable to repeat their strong performance in the F9000 League. While they were struggling with their returning rivals, the FEISAR team were constantly being left behind by the other teams, including the newcomers Harimau and Triakis. Even though they were actually able to excel in certain circuits, FEISAR always ended up placing last in every season. The FEISAR team decided to join the FX400 League from the front of the grid, as they were forced to move ahead by hostile competition from one of its own member states, in the form of an independent entry based in Great Britain known as Icaras, their arch-rivals since the FX300 League. As a preparation, FEISAR had created a new ship in their development centre in Bologna. Although the project had an Italian passion, the components for the FX350/FX400 chassis had come from all throughout the European states. This would see the team fighting for a front spot once again. FX300 Background Having left the racing scene after the collapse of the F9000, the FEISAR organisation enjoyed the financial shelter of its member states during the great depression that followed. Continuing its work in anti-gravity research, the racing team would be reformed after the announcement of the FX300 League in 2194. Development of their FX300 League chassis began that year, with final testing taking place during late 2196. The result is an agile chassis with powerful thrust, ideal for the more technically challenging circuits of the League. FX400 Background Spurred on by independent competition from one of its member states (in the form of Britain, with Icaras), the Federal European Industrial Science And Research development team have produced what should be a legitimate championship contender in their FX350/FX400 race craft. Their weakness, as has seemingly always been the case, is a lack of outright top speed, but that won't matter too much on the more technical tracks, where the excellent handling will allow the team to shine. Time will tell if FEISAR are the real deal – it could be said that the competition have made greater strides. FX400 Message Statement issued by FEISAR Delegate Pippo Ancelotti, Bologna, Italy Fellow European citizens, here at FEISAR Operational Headquarters for 2207, it gives me great pleasure to reveal the fruits of our labour. The new FEISAR ship that we have crafted at Bologna will, I am sure, prove to be the best handling race chassis in the FX350 and FX400 series events. This project has been driven by Italian passion, yet the components for the new FX350/400 chassis have come from throughout the European member states. Indeed, the FEISAR racing project of 2207 is a clear endorsement of the E-Unity we all stand for. The hard work has only just begun, however – now we must race with continued passion and commitment to win a championship for Europe. Appearance, Evolution & Stats FEISAR ships have consistently had exceptional turning capabilities, along with solid thrust and good durability. This allows for ease of use and makes them a perfect choice for beginners. Even some veterans still prefer this team. This is going to help a lot at even the most technical circuits and the tightest turns. However, the low top speed, which is the most notable weakness of their ships, makes them the slowest overall in most of games the team appeared in. Their ship in Wipeout Fusion is a minor exception, as it has slightly higher speed stats than usual. Nonetheless, this is still very easy to control and very robust. Unfortunately, such the unusually high top speed comes at the expense of thrust and weapon power. In Wipeout Pure, the FEISAR ship's stats is brought back to its roots, trading speed for better acceleration, while retaining the high-end handling and decent shielding. This, along with the ship design, is retained in Pulse and HD, although its thrust is now less powerful. In these three games, FEISAR is one of the better ships for use because of its excellent handling and above average rating for the other stats. However, as usual, its speed is sub-par. The FEISAR Fury ship has a significant improvement in speed, making it considerably faster and much more reliable. Besides, a small kick on thrust gives the pilots a little hope to be able to take the edge on the competition on open circuits. Gallery Feisar2048.jpg|FEISAR logo from Wipeout 2048 Feisar2048_B.png|Alternate FEISAR logo from Wipeout 2048 feisarwipeout.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout feisar2097.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout 2097 feisarwip3out.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout 3 332817-feisar.gif|FEISAR wallpaper from Wipeout 3 feisarfusion.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout Fusion FEISAR800X600.JPG|FEISAR wallpaper from Wipeout Fusion feisarpure.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout Pure feisarpulse.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout Pulse Feisar_1.png|Alternate FEISAR logo from Wipeout Pulse Feisar_1024x768.jpg|FEISAR wallpaper from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *The team's year of establishment was listed in Wipeout 3 as 2017, but this was later changed, and their year of establishment is now listed as 2036. *FEISAR are the only team in the series to have appeared in the starting line-up of every game. This should be noted with the fact that Auricom appeared in Wipeout Pulse as downloadable content. Category:Teams